


Well met

by Crisis_aversion



Series: Discord drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, First time I've written for G1, Gen, Out of Character, probably, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26363752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_aversion/pseuds/Crisis_aversion
Summary: Request for a friend on my Discord server!Sideswipe and Sunstreaker have finally met their pranking match, in the form of a bot who has even Prowl's respect...
Series: Discord drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917109
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Well met

**Author's Note:**

> First ever G1 fic! I've only seen season one so it's probably OoC but I honestly don't really care, my friend liked it and that's all that matters!

Sideswipe leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. "Who's the new guy?" He jerked his chin toward the far end of the room, where a white and red mech stood, talking to Prowl and Ratchet. 

Sunstreaker swiveled his helm, trying to see the bot in question without moving the rest of his frame. "Who?"

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Talkin' to Prowl and Ratchet."

Sunny sighed and turned on his heel, optics settling on the white mech. "Huh. I dunno."

Sides clamped a hand into his shoulder. "He's coming this way; act natural!"

"You're the one freaking out. And watch the paint!"

The mech walked by, flashing them a bright, friendly smile.

"I don't like him," Sides growled when he had passed.

"You literally don't even know how name." Sunny walked away with a huff.

Sides trailed behind him. "How about we prank him, then we can decide?"

Sunny paused midstride, thinking. "Fine."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sideswipe twitched behind a corner, aquamarine optics darting from the elaborate prank he and his brother had set up in the hallway to the sports car wandering obliviously toward it. Sunstreaker clamped a hand over his faceplates as he started to giggle. He shoved him off, turning on him with a growl. 

Sunstreaker growled back, and stomped off.

Sides turned, jumping back with a squeak as he found himself faceplate to faceplate with his target.

"I assume you and you protege," the mech glanced at Sunstreaker, who froze, "are the ones responsible for this?" He motioned to the mess in the hallway.

Sides nodded slowly, a nervous smile pulling at his lips.

The mech nodded in turn. "Ingenious."

"...Wha-?"

"I appreciate well planned pranks. They can often show a bot's strategic prowess in a more harmless way." He held out his hand. "The name's Drift. It's good to meet you."

Sides cleared his voicebox. "Sideswipe. This is my brother, Sunstreaker." He pulled the still frozen Sunny to his side, firmly shaking Drift's hand with his free limb.

Drift grinned slightly. "But, I have to warn you. I do like to have my revenge against pranks."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sideswipe snickered, sitting in a puddle of pink paint. "Well met, Drift," he said, though the mech couldn't hear him.

"My paint," Sunstreaker groaned.

They froze at the sound of footsteps approaching, slowly tilting their helms up to meet Prowl's annoyed gaze. "Again?" he hissed.

"We were on the receiving end this time," Sunstreaker mumbled.

"Yeah! Drift set this up," Sideswipe said, "I know it was him!"

"Drift?" Prowl's optics softened slightly, but he didn't back down. "He wouldn't do such a thing."

"Well," Drift said, gliding behind the twins with nigh silent steps. "Actually I would."

Prowl's optics widened slightly, and Sides barely stifled a snicker. "You... Fine. You two," he pulled the soaked twins to their feet, "get yourselves cleaned up. And you," he turned to a smirking Drift, frowning. "I'll let you go this one time, given it's your first offense. But don't think I won't charge you next time." He stalked away, grumbling under his breath. 

Drift turned to the twins, hands on his hips. "So, what say we get him next?"

They grinned back at him. "Pit yes!"


End file.
